When Will You?
by ItalyxxNorway
Summary: Astrid is best friends/in love with with both Ivan, the someitmes psychotic charming Russian and Mathias, the cheerful clumsy Dane.She doesn't know what to do! Human Names used.


**Warning: Fem!Norway/Fem!Germany/RoGer/DenNor **

**A classic high school drama story. I kinda edited each personality (Mostly Russia's and Denmark's).**

**Main Characters/Names:**

**Denmark: Mathias Køhler- A smart, cheerful person. He knows what's right and what's wrong. He can be kind of a klutz, but a good person who cares deeply for his friends and family. **

**-Kragskov, Denmark**

**Norway: Astrid Lundberg-A beautiful, intelligent young woman. She may not always show it, but she will shoot an arrow before her friends and family and environment are murdered. **

**-Gilten, Norway**

**Germany: Selda Beilschmidt- Astrid's best friend. She is a very strong woman. Like Astrid, and Mathias she'll fight for family and fight for honor. **

**-Werdersee, Germany**

**Russia: Ivan Braginski- Mat's Best friend from Russia. He is very logical, and very social. He appears intimidating to those who don't know him. But those who do, know he only fights when necessary, and has a good heart. **

**-St. Petersburg, Russia**

**I OWN NOTHING! Except for OC characters.**

**Astrid's POV:**

The sky nipped my ears and cheeks. White powder crunched beneath my feet as I head towards Russian class. Yes I take Russian. Mathias and I do together. We have Ivan Braginski in our class as extra help. He's also in my math and science class.

"Privyet, little Norwegian. You look lovely today."

"Thanks. What are you doing out here? You hate snow." His shoulders went up in a shrug. "I saw you out here, and came to ask how you can stand the cold and snow." My lavender eyes met his violet eyes. He had a very charming quality about him. His was hair soft, wispy and light, as if it were a silvery wheat field in Kansas. Clear skin, perfect Slavic bone structure, a big nose. He also towered over many, but not too much. The deep Russian accented voice slipped so easily on his tongue like a stream down the valleys of Norway, and cooled the heated cheeks of his listeners. And he was from Russia. St. Petersburg, Russia, where most of the traditional culture of the country is.

"I'm from Norway. Does that explain it?" A chuckle escaped his throat. "Let's go. We don't want to be late."

"I agree."

**Mathias POV:**

"Hey, Mat. Di' yu get der hom'work last name?" I raised an eyebrow. Something seemed…not right with Gilbert. As usual. "Drunk again Gil?"

"Wha, n-noooo, why woot I… I be drun, on scherl grounds."

"You're staggering." I shook my head in disgust. Why was I friends with him? Sure, I do go out and get drunk once in a while, during Christmas parties in Copenhagen, or New Year's Eve in Oslo. But, I'm a seventeen year old Dane, it's only natural. And it's not like I'm drunk on campus. _Sigh._ "Yes, I did get it. But, I'm not sharing it with you."

"Wha! Wher not?"

"Gil, if you don't do something, the best thing is to accept consequences, and learn from your own mistakes."

"c'mon!"

"No. It's your fault you didn't do it."

"Fine…" his throat vibrated. He stormed away and in came a tall Russian and little Norwegian. Astrid What a princess she was. No. What a _goddess. _Her shoulder length hair, such a pale blond. It was always very soft and smelled of either sweet almonds, or pine trees. Like Norway. She was tall, at least to the Russian's shoulder, and had a frame that looked frail and skinny, like frozen glass that would break on contact. But, she was actually a very strong person. She was stronger than most men I knew. In the fitness center, while they were all lifting 50 pounds, she's lifting 100. While they are all acting tough when something bad happens, she's not afraid to cry in front of her closest friends. Those lavender eyes filled with wisdom only a wolf is able to gain. And she just looked so natural in the snowy scenery outside.

"Mathias!"

"What!" I looked up to the big nose of my best friend from seventh grade. "Oh, hey Ivan. You're not drunk on vodka, are you?"

"What? Nyet. Only on special occasions. Why? Gilbert drunk again, da?"

"How'd ya know?"

"It's not like it's any surprise. He comes in with two empty bottles of beer. And this room currently smells of alcohol, da?"

"Good Point." Ivan plopped down in the desk next tom me. He sighed heavily. "I hate snow."

"Then why do you live up here in Massachusetts?"

"My dad got a work promotion in Bo…." My mind trailed off. My eyes focused on Astrid's curvy figure. That dress she was wearing was so complimenting to her. A simple grey spaghetti strap cotton dress that ran down to just above her knees. She wore closed toed wedges (which was crazy 'cause the snow was up to my knees. And I was 6'3"). And she had her pale hair in a half pony tail, with a small braid on the side. And her little golden cross hair clip shining on the left side of her—

"Yo! Mat!"

"WHAT!" Twenty pairs of eyes on me and Ivan tilted his head in confusion. He leaned closer to my ear. "You okay? You're staring at Astrid."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Da. Class started five minutes ago, and the teacher has been calling on you the whole time."

**BTW: Mat has a crush on Astrid (DenNor) in case you haven't noticed. And Denmark and Russia are best friends. I pictured Russia to be a charming person who is only creepy to those he doesn't like, Denmark to be cheerful and happy and very smart, and Norway to be serious, yet happy and kind and strong. Yeah, I love Fem!Nor. Her name is Astrid. Fem!Germany will come later. Hope you enjoyed it! I own Nothing!**


End file.
